HIGH HEELS
by georgie13
Summary: ?


**High Heels**

Fusco had to grin as he saw that they story had been picked up by the news. He looked over to Carter's desk still empty except for various shoe boxes sitting on top of her desk. He kept the volume off not needing to hear the commentary. He had been there live when it had gone down. It had been last night at the annual Mayor's summer ball. He and Carter had been pulled for covert security so they were dressed to mix in. He wore a tuxedo that had been uncomfortable as hell. Carter had looked nice in a simple black spaghetti dress that had a waistband with shiny stones and the hem was asymmetrical so it was long on the sides and above her knees in front and back. She wore a nice pair of 4 inch heels. The cameras caught him and two uniforms tazering the giant white man with gray ponytail. He had to have to be 6'4 and 400 pounds. The camera panned out and caught Carter slowing and deliberately coming up behind the giant and kicking her right heel right into the back of his knee. That brought him down he went to first to his right knee but the momentum continued and he crashed to the ground on his right side. Carter already had her cuffs out and she quickly and efficiently cuffed his left arm and the other end she attached to the thick metal rail that was nearby. She gracefully and coolly stood up only to frown down as she limped. She removed the now heel-less shoe and she did looked annoyed now. She shook the shoe at the giant." Someone owes me a new pair of heels." He knew those were the exact words she said even though there was no sound.

It was at that moment that Carter walked in and stopped in shock at the pile of shoe boxes on her desk. Fusco noticed that all activity died down as everyone watched Carter. "What the…" she frowned and looked at Fusco.

"Hey don't look at me," he responded and stood up with his own shoe box that he preceded to hand to her. "But here is my contribution." He said grinning.

For a second she looked like she wanted to hit him with the box but instead she sighed and removed the top. She moved aside the paper and pulled out a black wedge pump. She smiled at him finally. "Thank you Fusco."

"Hey you made us look good so least I could do is replace your ruined shoes. Hope you like them."

"Fusco is right for once Carter." Captain Womack said as he came towards her with his own shoe box. He handed her the box. "Felt the department could at least replace you shoes. Considering everyone else in NYC is sending you shoes you should be set for life." He said nodding to the pile of shoe boxes. She just opened the box and found a black pair of Ferragamo platform pumps. She was shocked at the level of generosity they implied, the things had to have cost over $500. "Don't forget to mention NYPDs generosity when you go on Today show." He told her. She just gaped at his retreating back and Fusco prudently hid behind his computer.

She sat down and looked at the rest of shoes. What was she going to do with all of these? She figured she better see from who they were.

Snow was getting ready to head out after dealing with his latest assets, the television was blaring in the background. Then he heard the name Detective Carter. He turned to see the minute film that was making the rounds of national TV and also most realms of the internet. He bit back a smile. This was why he knew that if there was anyone Reese would trust it was Detective Carter. He did regret showing his hand too soon worst Reese had escaped and now Carter would never trust him and to top it off now Donnelly was on the scent of Reese also. Well he expected issues and with John Reese he knew the hunt was going to be tough but he had no doubts he would get his man. He called his personal assistant and told him what he needed him to do.

A red wrapped box revealed a pair of Leopard print pumps her heart missed a skip as she saw the designer name Manolo Blahnik. She picked up the card that had been nestled between the shoes. "I think W.C. Fields had it right Detective Carter when he said 'no doubt exsists that all women are crazy; it's only a question of degree.' Scarily efficient work. Snow." Fusco noticed the disgusted look on her face but Carter just put the note care in her pants pocket and as Leblanca passed gave her the shoe box. "Here you go Sherri enjoy."

"Hey Donnelly." His supervisor called as he came into his office." The NYPD detective that assists you in the 8th precinct is the name Carter?"

"Yes why?'

"Come see this." He nodded to the television playing in a corner of his office. He wanted to grin but refrained and just smiled slightly. This was why he liked and admired Carter. She knew how to step back and see the options and then act quickly when it came down to it. "I am impressed Donnelly I see why she caught on to that rogue CIA agent when no one else even had a notion. Send her a new pair of heels courtesy of us." He told him chuckling.

Carter opened a tan box to reveal an exact pair of heels like the ruined ones. Inside was a small card. "Impressive work Detective Carter, Courtesy of the FBI. Donnelly."

Elias was watching his unauthorized personal TV in his cell when he caught the piece about Detective Carter. He was amused and even impressed. To his mind it was creditable as he had been brought in by Carter a tough, smart and lovely officer. He called Officer Miller to give him his cellphone. He called his right hand man. "I want you to deliver a gift to our Detective Carter."

The next box Carter opened was white and inside was a pair of black strappy 4 inch sandals. They had a small silver bow with small glittery stones in the buck of the shoes. Her jaw fell open as she read the card tucked in the box. She handed the note to Fuso who felt his own surprise as he read." Detective Carter, again kudos to you, as you continue to prove what a worthy adversary you are. You remind me that the greatest power is often simple patience. Elias."

Harold had decided to monitor both Carter and Fusco via the cameras around the mayor's party. Reese had finished and headed to get some sleep as he was to get together with Zoe Morgan in the morning about assisting their latest number. He watched first in disbelief then as he replayed the incident in slow motion he broke into a grin. This was why he had always considered her a serious threat. She had good instincts and knew how to weigh her options and then act in a way that brought results. Yes Detective Carter deserved to be reimbursed for her ruined shoes he decided.

The next box was a pastel gold that revealed a pair of soft black calfskin wedges. There was no designer name but she had no doubt they were seriously expensive. She pulled the small note "Good work Detective. You bring to life Emerson's words 'do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.' Harold"

Taylor was heading to his study class when Ronnie caught up to him" Hey T, man you have to see this." He assured him as held out his phone to him. Taylor loved his mother and he knew she was good at her job but he had a case of hero worship for the bad ass John who had rescued him from those thugs. Now for the first time though he saw his mother in action and he was impressed. "Your mom is one hot bad ass babe." Ronnie assured him. Taylor was torn between being pleased and annoyed with his friend. Suddenly a group of cheerleaders surrounded him with their own phones all apparently watching his mother.

"Taylor,' the head cheerleader Cindy addressed him "the cheerleaders have collected money from our class and after school you and I will go get you mother a new pair of heels. She is so amazing and I would love to meet her."

"I'm sure she would like to meet you too." He said trying hard to play it cool.

"Good meet me after school." The group took off and other kids came to tell him how cool his mother was. Yes there was no doubt his mother could be a total bad ass like her friend John.

Carter and Fusco had just returned from a call when she saw her son and a pretty dark haired girl waiting by her desk. "Taylor." For a second she was worried as she wondered if he had seen the stupid video, then as she saw the shoe box the girl carried she realized that yes he had. It took all her will power to keep from screaming in frustration but she restrained herself and instead smiled at the kids.

Fusco sat on his desk and watched the scene play out to his delight. He kept breaking into a grin as he listened to the girl express her case of hero worship for Carter. He could tell she was torn between being pleased and mortified. She was handed the hot pink shoe box. She slowly pulled out a red and black high heeled shoe. And it was high it had have a heel at least 6 inches Fusco tried to swallow his snort but failed and Carter shot him a dagger sharp look.

"They are beautiful." Carter lied thru her teeth. "What? Try them out!" oh god she inwardly groaned but obediently sat down and tried on her shoes. She was afraid to stand up and walk in them but seeing the look in the kids' eyes she knew she had no choice.

Fusco knew he shouldn't but he liked living dangerously so he gave a wolf whistle that had Carter come stomping toward him and threaten in a low voice, "So help me Fusco." She turned and thankfully avoided the humiliation of falling flat on her face. "Beautiful just not appropriate for work but I love them." She smiled as she removed the shoes. Both teenagers appeared highly pleased with themselves so Carter was able to ignore the snickers she heard around the bull pen.

Carter was seriously ready to scream. She couldn't believe that Reese wanted them to meet this evening at a freaking bar. She had been here exactly 10 minutes and had to turn away at least the same amount of drinks from various patrons. Fusco was contently sipping his beer she had finally given up and sat with her head down on her arms in an effort to find some solace in the noisy and dim bar. She had demanded that Fusco sit on the outer side of the booth to keep her from being bothered. She really didn't want to deal with Reese as she was in a foul mood and he took delight in pissing her off so she had forced Fusco to come with her. She therefore was not surprised when she heard Reese say, "Lionel you weren't invited for this meeting."

"I invited him because I need someone from keeping me from shooting you. For tonight at least. I really am not in the mood for this. Reese" She added the last petulantly still refusing to move from her pose.

She really was surprised when she felt some lean against her and Reese whisper into her hair. "Come on Carter. I promise to play nice." She sat up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

Fusco was gone "Damn you Fusco. You coward." She muttered scowling at Reese.

Who just grinned and replied. "Good to know Fusco is still more scared of me than he is of you Carter." His grin if possible got wider, "of course after last night…"

"So help me Reese don't you finish that sentence or I will take my gun out and shoot you in the kneecap." She threatened as she leaned right into his face.

"Is that a promise Carter?" he whispered moving closer his lips brushing her jaw. She started to raise her hands and later would be unable to decide if it was to push him away or worse pull him closer when a large man bumped into their table.

"Whoa if it isn't the bad ass cop.' He stated to his buddy as both barely managed to stand straight that was how drunk they were. Reese was up and she could see weighing his options.

She really did not need any more public attention so she scooted out and just walked out of the bar to her relief Reese followed her out without causing bodily harm to either man. He caught up to her on the street and that was when she saw he was carrying a shoe box. "Et tu Reese?" she said shaking her head.

"Come on Carter. I couldn't be the only one not giving you shoes. But I think you will appreciate it more than others. "He smirked at her as he handed her the box. She was tempted to throw them out on the street in front of oncoming traffic but knew it was just sheer frustration at Reese. The man could piss her off then a second later make her want to jump his bones.

She sighed and opened the box to find leopard print wedges. Jimmy Choos for that matter. For a second she felt trepidation when she recalled the Snow's shoes had been eerily similar. Did they think so alike or did they both know her that well. Either option was too scary to consider now. Suddenly she realized that the box was deeper and heavier than it should be. She pulled out the shoes and under the paper sat stun grenade. "Quit ruining your shoes, Carter." Reese whispered "Just blow the SOBs away." Even in the dim street light she saw the smirk grow as he leaned his head to hers and say "So when do I get to see you model the red and black shoes."

Damn him to hell he knew about them, she fumed to herself but controlling herself she smiled coyly up at him. She leaned into him so her lips brushed his jaw as she whispered "Unfortunately I already promised Harold I'd model for him first." And she walked to a cab waiting at the curb and went home feeling better than she had all day.


End file.
